More Than A Dream
by PinkishHueMidniteBlue
Summary: **Sequel to Once Upon A Dream** Damon has been dreaming and thinking of Bonnie too. Quite frankly he was tired of just dreaming and could no longer resist not seeing her. One-shot! Bang Bang Boogie Rating changed from M to T


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. **

**And another one...**

* * *

There were times when Damon woke up with a craving for blood, sex and even murder. But it has been well over 100 years since he woke up with a craving for … chocolate. He didn't want candy fresh off some shelf in one of Mystic Falls neighborhood stores. The kind of chocolate this vampire wanted walked on two very long, well-toned, milk chocolate legs that belonged to a particular witch who lived exactly twenty-two minutes and thirty-five seconds from the boarding house by car.

On foot he could make it there in less than five minutes.

Damon Salvatore never denied himself of _anything. _If his proof of pursuing Elena despite her dating his baby brother wasn't enough – then he didn't know what to tell ya. Yet, somewhere along these last few months, Bonnie Bennett has become the object of his obsession. He doesn't know how or why but he does remember when.

Elena practically moved into the boarding house since Alaric was forever gone leaving no one to care for her and lil midget Gilbert boy. With a little compulsion, Stefan took over as their guardian having the papers drawn, signed and delivered to the state. Jeremy chose to stay in the house he lived in his whole life instead of with the ones responsible for him losing every single one of his parental units. Elena decided to live with the man she loved and had finally gotten back.

Since the young woman who shared the same face as his brothers maker moved into the house, Damon was lucky (not!) of seeing her annoying friends all of the f*cking time. They studied here; sometimes they partied here – even slept here. In Damon's opinion, they were getting too gotdamn comfortable here. But right now, in this heated moment and with his desire to run his tongue along the curvaceous, sinewy, bronzed body of his favorite little witch _ever, _Damon is very grateful of the time she spent there.

Late one night, Damon strolled into the house, not quite tipsy but buzzed at the least. He went out for a good time to find a couple few co-eds, his favorite bottled liquor and plenty hours for a feeding and f*ck frenzy but instead sat at the bar with just a bottle of cheap liquor. For some reason, none of the women that strolled into the bar looked good enough to eat – literally. So he settled on some random chick on his way out…fed on her just enough to make her dizzy; depleting her energy reserves so much that she slumped down against the brick wall several blocks down for the bar from whence he came and took a long stroll back home.

Skipping up the steps and through the front door, he flung his leather jacket on the Victorian styled loveseat located in the foyer to pass the kitchen as he headed to the basement to take inventory of the remaining blood bags they had on ice. His pace slowed as he cocked his head to the side, his crystal blue eyes taking a side glance back towards to room he just passed questioning whether or not they saw who they think they saw.

His heavy boots silently echoed as they back peddled along the wooden boards and stopped. The god-like, stoic form of the vampire faced forward but only his head turned to look over his left shoulder and into the kitchen. _Hmm, _he thought as his eyes raked over the rear frame, belonging to the most revered witch to ever to grace the face of the earth, was leaning. Her elbows propped onto the black marble island countertop. Small feet, barefoot planted on the floor with one foot crossed over the other and holding up its own up by her red painted toes. Her stance balanced by her well-defined calf muscles which led to perfectly shaped thighs and round, graspable hips. She wore tiny, black, skin-tight shorts and an oversized t-shirt that covered her waist line but not all of her ass which peeked out from her slightly bent posture. Bonnie, not realizing she was being watched began swaying her hips and like a magnet Damon's eyes followed – almost trance-like.

He was going to finally have some fun tonight, he decided mentally.

A detour had been decided and made leading the vampire's front centimeters away from the witch's back. _She must seriously be off her game,_ he questioned silently because being this close did not stop her from swaying from side to side just a hair's breadth from his yes, yes place. Wondering why the hell this was still unnoticed (because he really wanted to see a reaction from her) he craned his neck to the right to see what had her so engrossed that she failed to notice him there only to find that she had ear buds jammed into her medium sized ears. Deciding he was going to have some fun with this moment, he used his vampire speed to pull the ear bud from her right ear before flitting to her left side before she could see him.

With a puzzled and startled look, the teenaged witch turned to her right before spinning around to catch Damon smirking at her.

And there is the reaction from his not-so-sudden appearance.

"Why are you bothering me?" She sighed dramatically.

"You are in my house so I should be asking you that question."

"Technically, its Elena's since it's still in her name. "

"Technicalities," He waved off and scoffed as if it was nothing.

"My question still goes unanswered psycho," she reminded.

Damon moved closer, boxing her small body in the very small space that his was providing. Her back pressed up against the edge of the countertop and arching as she braced herself to bend back and he leaned forward. Blue eyes scanned her body like lasers as he noticed the muscles in her thighs flex at the new position and he got a better view of those tight little shorts.

"You know Bonnie, I consider us very good friends now and as a friend I have to say those shorts look so good on you. So good I could just eat you up," He finished his statement with a smoldering glare and a shrug of his broad shoulders. Bonnie looked at Damon as if she was donning a pair of invisible glasses with her crooked jaw agape. He watched as her jade green eyes fluttered to look at his bubblegum pink lips before finding interest in the open door space behind him.

"…not friends," she spoke out loud as if part of the sentence was had in a silent conversation within herself. Damon looked at her teasingly flashing his trademark grin at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We are not friends, Damon." she voiced this time coherently and with much more confidence.

"I am pretty sure that if we were not friends then I'd be writhing on the ground suffering a very severe headache." And he was right.

Bonnie couldn't bring herself to give the irritating vampire an aneurism for some reason. Somewhere along the time stream they had become closer and she was fine with it; with this…nearness. His cool breath scented of liquor mingled with the scent of his cologne, fanned across her delicate facial features. By way of auto response, her body pushed onto his causing a delicious feeling to stir in his pants. He expected that.

What he did not expect was the witch to continue to press up against him and tilt her head up with slightly parted lips extending to meet his. Damon stood as still as a statue waiting for her to complete the move; afraid that if he closed the distance she would dissipate leaving a cloud of smoke in her wake. Suddenly she was making her way past him and up the stairs, eyes never breaking contact, bottom lip lopsided as she chewed on it to hide a smile. The sneaky little witch got him to move out of her way to get past him and he was stunned at the fact that it happened. _Can witches compel vampires? _

He let her retreat and took note of the gleam in her eye. Game on.

Ever since then she was on his mind. Out of nowhere her scent would infiltrate his nose and when he looked around she was nowhere to be found. She had the gall to stay away from the boarding house for a full-fledged week and the only thing that comforted him in her absence was the dreams. Hot and heavy, near sex having dreams. He had enough of those. Time for the real thing.

After showering off and getting dressed, he decided against using his car and instead used his supernatural speed to arrive right outside of her bedroom window. Daddy Bennett wasn't home and to win a few cool points he decided not to just barge in her home – yes she had given him an invite once upon a time. Her curtains were swaying irritatingly where he could only catch glimpses as to what caused it. Without crossing the threshold he took a closer look and saw her kicking the covers off of her body. He sensed no danger and could only come to the conclusion of her being angry about something. Perhaps a certain dream.

Perfectly manicured fingertips tapped on her window jolting the witch out the bed and yanking the window open giving him a look that could turn him into a pile of ash. He ignored it but only because the room reeked of her essence, provoking his inner beast to snatch her up and devour her body where she stood.

"Can't use the door?" Bonnie crossed her arms which only accentuated her breasts in the camisole she wore. Damon looked at her attire – it was the same as the one in his dream. Bonnie noticed the look upon his face before realizing what she was wearing and the dream she woke up frustrated from.

"No but I'm glad I didn't. You might have covered up and I would have missed out on seeing _you_ like _this_."

Bonnie wasn't backing down. No way. If this was another day, time, place – what the hell ever, she might have. But now? Uh-uh, she was willing to go where this was taking her.

"Me too," she all but whispered. Damon hopped down off the ledge and into her room taking a few bold steps towards her. Bonnie met him half way and once within arm's reach he pulled her off her feet and into his arms, kissing her with so much passion and desire. Even fresh from sleep her mouth tasted sweet and she was stronger than she looked. Nothing could pry their bodies from off one another as her legs created a vice like grip around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, her body clinging to his like saran wrap.

"I dream of you every night, Damon." She said between kisses while gasping for air. His hair a mess, his lips swollen from her nips and bites the man groaned deep. What guy wouldn't want to hear those words whispered to him. Damon loved dirty talk on but he never thought he would love to hear dirty talk from Bonnie. She was hot and she melted him from the inside out.

"I have dreamt of you too," He replied as he fell back on the bed bringing her with him, her body blanketing his as they continued to play war with their tongues. His hands were lost in her thick wavy main before they roamed her body and gripped the swell of her ass.

They could no longer deny themselves. Damon wanted Bonnie and Bonnie wanted him. It wasn't love; at least not yet. The passion that they shared right now consumed them all the same.

And as they has relations with one another that day, night and the future to come, their futures would be written and set in stone. A prophecy foretold and only a few souls who knew. An unstoppable force would be formed between the two powerful beings.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys. I decided to do a sequel to my first one-shot Once Upon A Dream. I rated this M because it may be suggestive...maybe not as suggestive as some of you liked but I wasn't quite sure. If you think it needs to be changed then let me know. I just wanted to be on the safe side, ya dig? Its kind of obvious that I took bits out of last season but I tweaked them for this story. This is it to this lil mini series. To those who liked, faved and reviewed THANK YOU! You brought smiles to my face :) All of you who read the first and this one, thank you! **


End file.
